GU1LTY?
by mindreboot
Summary: A short, cute Karkat/Terezi oneshot.


Terezi grinned. Red was such a nice color. She sat back on her heels to look at – smell what she had drawn so far. A lovely scene of a scalemate cowering at the witness stand. And an ominous noose dangling just in front of its eyes. She giggled, resisting the urge to lick the picture. Smearing it wouldn't be helpful when she showed Karkat.

"K4RK4T!" She said flirtatiously. "DO YOU L1K3 MY P1CTUR3?" Terezi turned and grinned at Karkat, who was totally concentrated on some computer game Sollux had introduced him to. The only way Terezi had convinced him to watch her draw was allowing him a computer in the cramped side room of the lab on the meteor.

"OH YEAH, IT'S GREAT TEREZI. REALLY FUCKING AWESOME AND SHIT." Karkat bit his lip, tapping keys furiously. Terezi pouted.

"YOU D1DN'T 3V3N LOOK!" She grinned devilishly and weighed a green piece of chalk in her hand. It hit Karkat right under one of his nubby horns. Terezi giggled.

Karkat finally turned around, holding on hand to his head. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BREAK MY THINK PAN! I NEED THAT TO FEARLESSLY LEAD US. UNLIKE YOU, I DON'T SPEND ALL MY TIME DOODLING WITH FUCKING CHALK ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" This only make Terezi giggle more.

She stuck her faintly teal tongue out at him. "AW, TH4NKS K4RK4T! 1'M GL4D YOU L1K3 1T!" He scowled and turned back to his computer.

Terezi turned back to her drawing and started adding some accents of other colors. Then her mind started to wander and she noticed her hand forming the same small shape over and over again. She frowned and sniffed the ground. A cluster of tiny red hearts had appeared under the witness stand. And then she realized she had been daydreaming about Karkat. Again. She crossed her arms and pouted up at him. "LOOK WH4T YOU M4D3 M3 DO K4RKL3S! YOU D1STR4CT3D M3!"

Karkat sighed heavily and glanced down. He scowled when he saw the hearts. "HOW IS THAT MY FAULT? IT'S YOUR DRAWING."

Terezi raised her eyebrows and stood up. She struck an intimidating pose and pointed accusingly at Karkat. "1 PL34D 1NNOC3NT ON GROUNDS OF 1NS4N1TY. YOU W3R3 TH3 SUBJ3CT OF D4YDR34MS TH4T L34D TO TH3 S1LLY DR4W1NG YOU S33 B3FOR3 YOU!" Karkat sighed again.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, TEREZI? STOP PLAYING YOUR STUPID GAMES." He turned back to the screen, but then something occurred to him. "ALSO, WHAT DAYDREAMS?"

Terezi bit her lip. She hadn't meant to say that... She decided to keep talking in the hope that Karkat would forget about the daydreams thing. "THOS3 H34RTS COULD ONLY B3 4 PHYS1C4L MANF3ST4T1ON OF MY F3V3R1SH M1ND!" Karkat gave her a strange and rather disgusted look. Terezi resumed her pose. "TH3 JUDG3 R3QU3STS 4 T3ST1MONY FROM TH3 D3F3ND3NT, K4RK4T V4NT4S."

Karkat groaned. "IF I PLAY ALONG WITH YOUR STUPID FANTASY LAND BULLSHIT, WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS?" Terezi shrugged, grinning. Karkat reluctantly dragged himself out of the chair and faced Terezi, crossing his arms. "I ACCUSE TEREZI OF INFECTING ME WITH... THE CUTE VIRUS!" Terezi giggled, despite her efforts to stay in character. "IT CAUSED ME TO DISTRACT HER DURING HER SPECIAL DRAWING TIME OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT..."

Terezi nodded, pacing across the metal floor and over the red lines of her now forgotten drawing. "MY COUNT3R 4RGU3M3NT!" She declared, a finger raised dramatically. "TH3 COURT DO3S NOT R3COGN1ZE TH1S SO C4LL3D 'CUT3 V1RUS'!"

Karkat started pacing as well, unknowingly getting sucked into the game Terezi had started. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU GOT DISTRACTED BY ME. YOU'RE JUST TOO EASY TO DISTRACT. MY AWESOME AURA OF PURE LEADERSHIP MUST HAVE DRAGGED YOU AWAY FROM YOUR MINDLESS FLOOR GRAFITTI."

Terezi narrowed her eyes behind her red glasses. Karkat sure wasn't making this easy for her. But she always won her trials. Always. "BUT W4SN'T 1T YOUR 4UR4 OF L34D3RSH1P? SO 1N TH3 3ND, 1T COM3S B4CK 4ROUND TO 3V3RTH1NG B31NG YOUR F4ULT. 1 4LW4YS W4S SUSP1C1OUS OF YOU, V4NT4S..." Terezi licked her lips, stalking a slow circle around Karkat, who was scowling again.

"WHAT WOULD BE MY PUNISHMENT, IF I WAS TO BE FOUND GUILTY?" Karkat asked, a gleam in his eye. He thought he had her trapped.

Not so quickly, Terezi thought. She stopped circling him. "YOU WOULD B3 CH4RG3D ON3 HUNDR3D K1SS3S. P4Y4BL3 TO TH3 JUDG3, T3R3Z1 PYROP3." She smirked, hoping Karkat would lose his cool and make an amusing scene. She wasn't serious about the kisses of course. It was just to add to their little game they were playing.

But this time Karkat surprised her. "IN THAT CASE," He said slowly, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "I'M GUILTY. I'LL ACCEPT MY PUNISHMENT, TOO." Karkat hung his head in mock shame, then grinned up at Terezi. "WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR FUCKASS? COLLECT YOUR FINE!"

Terezi stared. As much as she could stare, being blind as a newborn grub. She took a step toward Karkat. He grumbled something and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer until their lips met. Terezi didn't even have time to object. "N1N3TY-N1N3 TO GO," She said when they pulled away.


End file.
